


Eyes On You

by ash_rigby



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Clothed Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Exophilia, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mirror Sex, Pantyhose, Tail Sex, Teratophilia, Torn Clothing, Vaginal Fingering, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: Scarlett returns home from having lunch with an old friend. While getting changed in the walk-in closet, her alien wife Lorelei comes in wanting to give her some special attention in front of the floor-length mirror.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 36





	Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> **Both of the characters depicted in this story are consenting adults. Scarlett is 33 and Lorelei is 35.**

Scarlett couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she walked home. An old friend from college had contacted her the other day and had suggested that they should get together for lunch to catch up. Theirs was the kind of friendship where it felt easy to pick up where they left off no matter how much time had passed. Nothing had changed between them, but everything was also so different at the same time. At least in regards to the many new details in their ever-moving lives that had occurred since they had last seen each other on graduation day.

It had been nice to hear of her friend’s swiftly growing family and the complete characters at his job (a few of which needed to be vented about). And of course, the look on his face when she told him that she was happily married to an Endrid had been priceless. They parted ways in high spirits and with promises to make these lunches a frequent thing now that they knew they lived in the same city.

Humming jovially, Scarlett walked into the front door of her home, happy but itching to get out of the outfit she had overdressed for the occasion in. She took off her shoes, neatly placing them on the shoe rack in the foyer. Some low-volume pop music was playing from the speakers in the living room. There she found her wife, Lorelei, scrolling through her phone while reclining on the sofa.

Scarlett leaned over the back of the couch to kiss the sapphire blue insect-humanoid’s cheek.

“Hey, you,” she said, moving to deposit her purse on an end table.

“Hey,” Lorelei said. “Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah. It was great seeing Charles again.” Scarlett stole a mouthful of water from Lorelei’s glass. “Can you believe him and his wife have their third kid on the way?”

Lorelei whistled. “Well, if he’s anything like you’ve said he is, then I’m sure we’ll be hearing about their ninth soon enough.”

That was almost a certainty; the guy had always gone on about wanting a big family. Scarlett thought that just one kid would be enough of a handful. Not that she didn’t want one someday. But that aspect of Charles was the second reason she had turned him down when he had asked her out about a year into their friendship. The first of course was him not being a woman coupled with the tight locks on the closet that Scarlett was still stuck in at the time.

“I’m just going to go get changed,” she said, turning down the hallway towards the bedroom.

“I’ll have the rescue gear ready in case you get lost,” Lorelei said, referring to Scarlett’s far more crowded side of their shared walk-in closet.

“Hardy-har!” Scarlett called back.

She went to the bedroom, let the dark waves of her hair down, and slid the hair tie around her wrist. She stepped into the closet and stood in front of the floor-length mirror inside, unbuttoning her blouse and discarding it into the laundry basket. As she was removing her earrings, she saw movement behind her in the mirror.

Lorelei was there, wordlessly coming up behind Scarlett with a soft smile and an ardent look in her eyes. Before the human could say anything, she was bringing her long, thin fingers to the clasps of Scarlett’s bra. With practiced ease, she undid them and tossed the garment aside. Her soft, blue lips pressed against her wife’s bare shoulder.

“I missed you,” she said lowly.

Scarlett chuckled. “I was gone for two hours.”

“I know,” Lorelei said. The lower two of her four arms moved, her hands sliding around Scarlett’s hips to her abdomen. “But it gets harder to wait when I start thinking about getting my hands on you.”

Feeling her wife’s warm body against her was lighting a flame inside Scarlett. She bit her lower lip. “You’d like to do something about that, then?”

She could see herself on full display in the mirror; bare-chested, still dressed in her dark skirt and pantyhose, the tattoo of tangled roses on the left side of her ribcage under her breast. There was an element of embarrassment of being able to see even the smallest whisper of arousal beginning to show on her face.

Lorelei walked Scarlett closer to the mirror, keeping her arms wrapped around her.

“Now that I have you here, there’s no way that I’m not going to,” the Endrid said as their reflected gazes met. ‘Unless you don’t want to,’ hung unsaid between them, but Scarlett wasn’t about to say no. “I couldn’t wait anymore after seeing that cute little ass of yours sauntering away from me in that skirt.”

“You had to be the one to do the honors, right?” Scarlett asked, waiting to feel her wife’s fingers slipping under the waist of her skirt and pulling it off of her.

Lorelei hummed, her long antennae twitching. “Nah, it looks too damn good. I’ll work around it…or under it, I guess.”

One of her lower hands moved, caressing its way back before sliding between Scarlett’s legs from behind. Scarlett let out an appreciative noise as she felt two fingers rubbing her pussy over the pantyhose. The movements were slow and meticulous, stroking into all the best places as Lorelei dug in a little harder.

She rested her chin on Scarlett’s shoulder. “I can feel you getting wet already.” She let out a slow breath as realization lit her orange irises. “You aren’t wearing any panties, you naughty girl.”

“N-no,” Scarlett confirmed. A shuddering gasp left her as she really began to feel her wife’s attentions, a heat rising under her skin as her legs trembled. She fell forward a bit, bracing her hands on either side of the mirror.

“Easier access this way,” Lorelei said with an impish lilt.

In one swift motion, she gripped the sheer fabric of the pantyhose and tore a significant rip into them.

Scarlett sucked in a breath as her bare pussy was exposed. “ _Lorrie_ —!”

“I’ll buy you a new pair.”

Fingers were back at Scarlett’s slit seconds later, jolting any annoyance she felt out of her as pleasure overtook it. Light whimpers tumbled from her red-painted lips as her slick folds were stroked.

She knew she was leaking all over Lorelei’s hand, already feeling what remained of her pantyhose growing damp as she dripped down the inside of her shaking thighs. She had always gotten excessively wet when she was fully aroused and being touched. The noises were positively filthy; a messy, wet rhythm seemingly amplified in the small space the closet provided.

Lorelei slipped in a finger. Then a second. Her wrist pumped them knuckle-deep, drawing out her wife’s breathless moans at every full thrust. They grazed perfectly over a spot inside Scarlett that made her quiver around them. Lorelei hooked and twisted them; delving into alternating, delicious angles.

Another sly smile spread over her face. “Let’s see you touch yourself, hm?”

Heart racing, Scarlett brought one of her hands down. Her skirt hiked around her wrist as she slipped it down the front of her torn pantyhose. Everything was hot and soaking wet between her legs, the tips of her fingers finding her throbbing clit through a veritable flood. She matched pace with Lorelei despite wanting to frantically rub at the sensitive bud; she didn’t want to cum just yet. Pleasure like the kind her wife provided begged to be drawn out until she was desperate for release.

Scarlett’s breasts swayed gently as she began to rock back onto Lorelei’s hand. She had to avert her eyes from the mirror, embarrassed to watch the flush of arousal igniting her pleasured face and crawling down her neck.

Lorelei made a low noise of approval. “Fuck, baby. You always get so twitchy inside when your clit’s being played with.”

“Ah…don’t…s-say things like…ahh!” Scarlett gasped, feeling her blush burn brighter.

“Why not?” Lorelei asked. Her voice turned to a satisfied purr. “I think it’s _beautiful_. You feel good, right?”

“Yeah,” Scarlett breathed. “So… _so_ good!”

“There you go,” Lorelei said, dragging out the first syllable in time with a slow inward thrust of her fingers. “And your body reacts so well when you feel good. I can’t get enough of it.”

She stopped after a few more strokes, pulling out the soaked digits and pressing up against Scarlett’s back as she wrapped all four of her arms around her. One of her hands gently gripped her wife’s chin and guided her head back up so she had to look at her reflection again.

Lorelei spoke in her ear as if someone might overhear, her breath warm as it ghosted over the shell. “I want you to keep looking, okay? See what I see every time I’ve got you all worked up like this.”

Scarlett gasped as she felt a touch at her pussy again. All of Lorelei’s hands were accounted for in her vision. It was the Endrid’s tail, the rounded tip teasing itself up and down her folds. Slowly, it breached her, pushing further and further until Scarlett found herself biting the side of her tongue to suppress a near wail of pleasure. It paused inside her only when it couldn’t go anymore.

Before Scarlett had the time to beg though, Lorelei started moving her tail. The thick appendage stretched her wider and hit deep.

As asked, she looked straight into her reflection while she was fucked, staring into blown pupils rimmed with olive green. She looked completely debauched, and—as weird as it felt to think it—she had to admit that she looked hot. Sweat-glistening skin, slightly smudged makeup, strands of hair clinging to her face; all surrounding a dazed and wanton expression. Her mouth was opened on near-constant moans, close enough to the mirror to fog the glass as she breathed.

Lorelei’s upper set of hands were suddenly at Scarlett’s breasts. “It would be rude to ignore these showstoppers.”

Scarlett keened as she lightly gripped the soft flesh, pinching and teasing the perked nipples. Her heart pounded beneath Lorelei’s touch; she could feel every over-working beat of it in her neck. The Endrid’s lower hands splayed over her abdomen, slowly inching downwards until one of them was caressing her inner thigh while the other went to her clit.

Lorelei grinned as she stroked at the bud, and Scarlett now knew exactly what she was feeling. She cursed in a biting whisper before huffing out an amused breath. “Never gets old…fuck yeah, baby. Squeeze me.”

With a voice high and wobbling from full-body shakes, Scarlett cried out. She felt Lorelei begin to thrust into her at a much faster pace. Her passage throbbed around the tail, pressing hard against every ridge and detail. If it weren’t for the arms around her or the support in front of her, Scarlett might have collapsed. Her fingernails scratched against the wall as her fingers clawed slightly. She was getting close, slick fluid running from her more freely as her orgasm poised itself.

Her eyes flicked away from her own, seeking out Lorelei’s gaze. The amount of heat and lust in those irises almost betrayed the fact that she wasn’t getting any pleasure from this—not physically anyway. Scarlett would be more than happy to repay her actions later; to slowly take her apart with her tongue just how she liked it.

“You close?” Lorelei asked.

Scarlett nodded, a whimper leaving her instead of her intended words.

“Keep your eyes on that pretty face, then,” Lorelei urged. 

With only a few more thrusts of the Endrid’s tail, the tight coil of pleasure inside Scarlett snapped. It radiated out, running untethered and vibrating under her skin as choked moan made its way through widely parted lips. She watched her euphoric expression, tears carving a trail through already running mascara. She looked on until her eyes gave in to rolling back in bliss.

As her clamping walls finally released Lorelei, Scarlett’s body slumped as much as her wife’s hold allowed. She mewled quietly in her throat as she continued to tremble. When she started coming down from her high, gentle kisses were being pressed to her shoulder and neck. Lorelei’s tail being slid out of her was met with a weak gasp.

“Damn…you dripped all over the carpet,” Lorelei said after a time.

Scarlett only trusted her voice after a few successful deep breaths. “And she who forgets to lay out towels shall do the cleaning.” She managed to stand on weak legs, her wife’s head still resting on her shoulder. “I’m holding you to buying me new pantyhose. Those were my best pair.”

“I know, I know,” Lorelei said. Looking a little sheepish, she twirled a bit of Scarlett’s hair around her finger. “That wasn’t cool of me. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Hm, you already did actually,” Scarlett said. She turned in Lorelei’s hold, leaning into her and capturing her lips in a deep kiss. “What’s a little torn clothing in the moment?”

“Well, if that’s what you think then don’t go eyeing my good flannels, okay?”

“There goes my evening plans.” Scarlett gently hugged Lorelei, burying her face in her shirt. Tiredly, she added, “Thank you by the way. That was…different, but pretty fantastic too. I didn’t expect to be able to cum so hard while looking myself in the eye…Narcissus knew what was up.”

A hand carded into her hair as brief laughter shuddered her wife’s frame. “Shower and a nap?”

“Together?”

“You know it.”

“And…maybe I’ll return the favor afterward?”

“Oh, without question.”

Scarlett was then being swept up into a princess carry and carted out of the room. Later, when they were both in a lazy, post-nap state, she readily situated herself between Lorelei’s legs—a towel or two at the ready this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> I have a whole variety of other exophilia stories available to read as well, so check out my profile if you're interested!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/exophile_ash)
> 
> *****Please Read: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.*****


End file.
